Кто я без тебя?
by Kay Halli
Summary: Маленькая история про Голубку и Рефлектора - по моему, фикрайтеры их незаслуженно игнорируют. Рейтинг не детский - вас предупредили!
1. Chapter 1

Название: Кто я без тебя? (рабочее название «Sonne»).  
Автор: Kay Halli.  
Пейринг: Рефлектор (он же Видоискатель, Спектр и Окуляр – сорри, не могу иначе перевести имя Spyglass)/Голубка (она же Nightbird).  
Вселенная: G1 – микс из комиксов и мультсериала.  
Предупреждение: гет, сказка в стиле транс-метал и конкретно для этой главы: БАНАЛЬНАЯ шутка.

Часть 1

Старскрим был в ярости. Едва уловимое вздрагивание крыльев, слегка потемневшая оптика, напряжённая линия рта – кто-нибудь менее наблюдательный не придал бы этому значения. Кто-нибудь… только не Рефлектор. Недаром было принято считать, что трансформа – это альфа и омега сущности; несущая стена сознания; то, что определяет смысл существования трансформера и далее по тексту. Рефлектор – видел. Не мог не видеть, даже если бы захотел. Трансформа была не только силой, но и слабостью своего обладателя – некоторые пытались бороться с ней, переделывали её, шли против инстинктов, которые она навязывала – жалкое зрелище… Таким был Мираж. Таким был Тандеркракер. Рефлектор положил всё своё существование на то, чтобы не разделить их участи. В какой-то мере ему это удалось: его презирали, его опасались, его ненавидели, несмотря на то, что он был всего лишь фотоаппаратом. И, в конце концов, не так уж сильно он отличался от Старскрима, который в данную минуту нервно вышагивал туда-сюда по рекреационному отсеку, склоняя на все лады Мегатрона, который «посмел заявить, что созданная белковыми примитивная кукла сможет стать лучшим заместителем, нежели такой прекрасный…» Стоп-стоп-стоп. Какая-такая кукла? Уж не та ли…  
…Прибытие Голубки на базу не прошло мимо Рефлектора, как, впрочем, не проходило ни одно мало-мальски важное событие. Дрон, созданный местным учёным, долгое время был темой №1 всех разговоров. Жалкой пародии на кибертронца с неожиданно оригинальной боевой программой удалось занять определённую нишу в их сообществе – идеальный воин-разведчик, Искрой (или что там у неё было вместо Искры) и корпусом преданный делу десептиконов в целом и Мегатрону в частности. Подавляющее большинство десептиконов опасалось её, но всерьёз не принимало. Вплоть до этого момента…  
_…Может, между ней и Мегатроном и вправду что-то было…  
…Глупости, он никогда не унизится до умственно отсталой…  
…Ты же унизился…  
…Хватит!.._  
Вопреки общему мнению Рефлектор не был одним трансформером, которого ещё дважды отксерили по чьей-то прихоти. Скорее, он был трансформером с разбитой личностью – всё его существо было поделено на три равные части – и каждая часть содержала в себе абсолютно уникальные черты и свойства. Вместе с тем, каждое его воплощение хранило в себе частичку общей сущности, что создавало уникальную атмосферу взаимопонимания на грани с телепатией. Спектр, Окуляр и Видоискатель действовали, как единый организм, но, по сути, никогда таковым не являлись. Главной задачей Рефлектора было держать все три сущности под контролем, синхронизировать их работу. Он привык, поэтому даже не сбавил шаг, когда в его объединённом сознании снова зазвучало раздражённое трио его аватар.  
_…Голубка… Опять Голубка… Как это напрягает…_

(7 земных дней тому назад)  
Ремонтный отсек был погружён во тьму. Рефлектор ещё на подходе переключился в режим ночного видения, поэтому ему не составило особого труда обойти нагромождения контейнеров, медтехники и прочего барахла, которое Бомбшелл приволок с собой, и выйти к своей цели – ремонтной платформе, которую сегодня оккупировала их гостья. Окуляр взобрался на пульт управления системами жизнеобеспечения и отбил команду на активацию пациента. Тем временем Видоискатель включил слабую подсветку, а Спектр заблокировал дверь отсека.  
Все трое молча наблюдали за тем, как слабозаряженный энергон закачивается в топливопроводы, горловинами выведенные на грудь и руки дрона (_…Какая непрактичная конструкция… А чего ты ждал от местных…_), как оживают встроенные системы охлаждения (_…Почему так долго… Конфликт систем, надо полагать… Разве они не ковырялись в процессоре… Да они везде ковырялись, а толку-то…_), как наливается мертвенно-жёлтым светом оптика. Пискнул таймер.  
_…Отсоединяй…_  
По корпусу проснувшегося дрона прошла слабая дрожь. Потом он слегка пошевелился и повернул голову. Жёлтая оптика не мигая уставилась на троицу.  
Первым очнулся Видоискатель.  
- Доложить статус.  
Молчание.  
_…Говорить-то хоть может или как…  
…Подожди, конфликт систем, сейчас перекалибруется…  
…Долго!..  
…Имей терпение…_  
- …Статус… Найдено новое оборудование… Произвести подключение?..  
_…Кошмар…  
…Я ненавижу эту систему…_  
- Оборудование подключить. Работу синхронизировать.  
- …Опознание… Оборудование подключено… Найдены новые программы… Запустить?..  
_…Что ещё за программы…  
…Личностный компонент… Возможно, наше интерактивное обучение для дронов… Протокол киллера…  
…А, может, не надо…  
…Поздно уже…_  
- Запустить.  
- …Необходимо перезагрузить систему для обеспечения совместимости установленных компонентов… Выполнить перезагрузку сейчас… Да… Нет… Отмена  
_…Чего?..  
…Это что, шутка такая?..  
…Я ненавижу эту систему…_  
- Почему необходима перезагрузка?  
- …Необходимо перезагрузить систему для обеспечения совместимости установленных компонентов… Выполнить перезагрузку сейчас… Да… Нет… Отмена… Необходимо перезагрузить систему для обеспечения совместимости установленных компонентов… Выполнить перезагрузку сейчас… Да… Нет… Отмена… Необходимо перезагрузить…  
- Всё-всё-всё, я понял.  
Дрон умолк, безучастно уставившись в потолок. Спектр осторожно шагнул на платформу. Видоискатель, помедлив, присоединился к нему.  
_…Как вы себе это представляете?..  
…Перегрузить данными… Искра отсутствует…  
…Это легче, чем кажется…_  
Окуляр перескочил с пульта на платформу, аккуратно перешагнул через пару перезарядных кабелей, воткнутых в разъёмы на бёдрах дрона, подошёл к голове. Осторожно присел, устроил её у себя на коленях. Видоискатель со Спектром отзеркалили его позицию, разместившись по бокам дрона.  
_…Объединение… Подключаюсь…_  
В такие минуты они словно становились единым целым – тем, чем по мнению прочих были всегда. Сейчас ими управляло цельное сознание Рефлектора. Руки всех троих от плеч до запястий ощетинились крохотными гнёздами, из которых тонкими нитями выстрелили микрокабели, предназначенные для передачи визуальной информации. Они подключились ко всем доступным разъёмам на груди, руках и голове дрона, опутав их сверкающей, серебристой паутинкой, дрогнувшей, когда по ней пробежал первый слабенький разряд электричества.  
Сначала было тяжело. Системы земного механоида ни как не могли подстроиться под свои кибертронские аналоги, но постепенное наращивание информационного потока делало своё дело – сначала объединились электромагнитные поля, потом – внешний сигнальный контур. Обмен стал двусторонним. Трио задействовало все резервные системы, буквально растекаясь, расползаясь кабелями по дрону. Статическое электричество пропитывало воздух, делая его практически осязаемым.  
Дрон уже не лежал безвольной куклой: его корпус ритмично вздрагивал, и эхо от этих колебаний задевало какие-то внутренние контуры всех аватар Рефлектора, заставляя их вжиматься в него, вплавляться в металл его тела, прорастать его трубопроводами, вписываться в его программы. Их полыхающие Искры окутывали платформу сверкающей пеленой. Информационный вал перекрыл все системы связи. И в этом сверкающем мареве эхом прошелестели импульсы, проносящиеся по самым тонким схемам центральных процессоров:  
- Что ты?.. Кто ты?.. – на три голоса, напряжённо, отчаянно.  
- …Голубка… – тихо, переливчато.  
Замыкание, выбивающее все предохранители. Перезагрузка. Тишина.

Спектр вернулся в онлайн первым. Просканировал свои системы, растолкал братьев.  
Отсоединяться от вновь застывшего безмолвной статуей дрона… нет, не дрона… Голубки… было невероятно тяжело. Её поле было таким жарким, таким мягким – оно не отпускало… преследовало призрачным ощущением несбыточного покоя… защиты.  
Впрочем, дело было сделано. Во время перезагрузки объединённому сознанию Рефлектора удалось пробиться к незащищённому ядру базовой программы Голубки… и выбить некоторые настройки, установленные там ещё днём по приказу Мегатрона. Это было рискованно, это вполне могло быть расценено, как предательство, но…  
…Рефлектор очень хотел домой. Не то, чтобы он совсем не верил в дело десептиконов или в Мегатрона, нет, вовсе нет. Он просто устал от однообразия…  
- Спокойной ночи, Голубка…  
Тихий шелест закрывающейся двери. Темнота. Мягкий, переливчатый голос эхом в ответ:  
- Спокойной…


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2

Каким бы совершенным и уникальным ты ни был, военная машина всё равно уравняет тебя в правах с пушечным мясом. Нужно принадлежать команде, быть единым с ней, быть плотью от плоти её – только тогда, возможно, у тебя появится шанс выжить или хотя бы понять, во имя чего умираешь. Эту нехитрую истину Голубка постигла в тот же день, когда впервые очнулась в так называемом «ремонтном отсеке «Немезиса» – базы десептиконов».  
Всё было как в тумане. Новое окружение, новые лица… странная неприязнь с первых же секунд онлайна. В центральном процессоре мелькали какие-то смутные образы, звуки, ощущения. Она постоянно ловила себя на том, что некоторые её действия совершаются как бы помимо воли, на автопилоте. Блоки памяти оказались под завязку заполнены терабайтами неизвестно откуда взявшейся информации – и всякие попытки изучить её, не говоря уж о том, чтобы обработать и распределить по требуемым направлениям, приводили к перегреву процессора. Картинка начинала сбоить, система координации выходила из-под контроля, и всё это отнюдь не радовало огромного серебристого механоида… _Мегатрона, его зовут Мегатрон…_ который называл себя её повелителем.  
Это-то и было самым странным. Все существа… _трансформеры-десептиконы, фиолетовый знак – знак десептиконов…_ вели себя так, словно видели её впервые. А она… она почему-то знала каждого. Стоило ей взглянуть на кого-то, задержать внимание на нём чуть больше, чем на пару секунд, и на внутреннем дисплее высвечивались его имя, возраст, особенности вооружения, привычки и слабости, страхи и тайны. Она знала, как будет звучать их голос ещё до того, как они открывали рот; знала, в какую формулировку будут облечены их слова. Она знала, кто – лидер, а кто – шестёрка. Она впервые по-настоящему осознавала себя и своё место в этом социуме. И это место её категорически не устраивало.  
_…Я мыслю, я понимаю, я сражаюсь во славу твою, Мегатрон… Посмотри на меня, в меня… Я такая же, как вы, я ничем от вас не отличаюсь… Почему…_  
Всё-таки, какие-то отличия явно были.

(4 земных дня тому назад.)  
Она возвращалась на базу после первого задания «так сказать, для разминки и акклиматизации», как обозначил его Мегатрон. Муть в процессоре потихоньку оседала, уходила на задний план. Бой по-прежнему не оставлял времени для раздумий и рефлексии, а с возможным раздвоением личностного компонента в принципе можно было ужиться. Ракетный ранец забарахлил в паре метров от конца приёмной стрелы – если бы не ручной гарпун – тонуть бы ей сейчас в виде не особенно симпатичной морской звезды, созерцая довольные лицевые пластины соратников за иллюминаторами «Немезиса».  
_…Ниндзя я или как?.._ – подумала она, вскарабкиваясь на стрелу.  
В коридорах, ведущих к её персональному отсеку, если так можно было назвать пустующую складскую подсобку, милостиво дарованную «Великим Мегатроном» своему новому воину, было тихо и темно. Голубке нравилась темнота, она любила сливаться с мраком и скользить бесшумной тенью в пространстве. Пожалуй, в этом она походила на Рэвэдж, странное существо, которое ещё сегодня утром проскользнуло в её отсек да так и осталось лежать на перезарядной платформе, глухо урча перематываемой плёнкой. Голубка тогда не стала прогонять её – почему-то была такая уверенность в том, что кошка не желает ей зла – и сейчас мысль о том, как приятно будет раскинуться на платформе, вслушиваясь в её тихое урчание, приятно подогревала топливо. Она завернула за угол и остановилась в недоумении, чувствуя очередную волну помех, подступающую к блоку логики.  
Около её отсека стоял Рефлектор. Неразлучное трио молчаливо подпирало стену напротив дверей. Голубку они, похоже, не заметили.  
_…И как это понимать?.._  
- Невежливо заставлять гостя ждать у порога, красавица. – прозвучало в унисон её мыслям. – Особенно, если у него к тебе есть деловое предложение.  
- Как ты меня вычислил?  
- У тебя слабовато экранирование инфракрасного излучения. Я тебя всего лишь увидел.  
- Чего тебе надо?  
- Для начала, оказаться внутри. Не люблю… посторонних на переговорах.  
По-хорошему, надо было бы обездвижить его и запереться в отсеке, а с утра доложить Мегатрону. По-хорошему, надо было бы… но логические схемы Голубки в очередной раз взбунтовались против базовой программы, намекая на то, что незваного гостя можно хотя бы выслушать, а там – по обстановке.  
Рефлектор молча взирал на безучастное лицо Голубки. Усилившее инфракрасное свечение вокруг её головы лучше всяких слов говорило о том, что его перенастройка сработала – программы конфликтовали, перегревая процессор робота. Надо было лишь чуть-чуть поднажать.  
- В тебе всё-таки есть что-то от десептикона. Бомбшелл отлично поработал – раз уж ты спустя всего пару дней подумываешь о…  
Руки Голубки сомкнулись на шейных приводах Видоискателя и Спектра. Метнувшийся было прочь Окуляр получил мощнейший удар ногой в лицевую пластину и, не подавая признаков активности, сполз по стенке на пол. Слегка придушив остальных, Голубка локтём нажала кнопку и впихнула ошарашенную троицу в свои апартаменты. Рэвэдж, всё ещё лежавшая на платформе, флегматично обозрела образовавшуюся у дверей скульптурную композицию «Лаокоон прибил-таки всех змей», потянулась, зевнула и снова свернулась клубочком, всем своим видом давая понять, что её здесь нет, но зрелище можно устроить и поинтереснее.  
Получив молчаливое благословение кибер-кошки, Голубка наглухо заблокировала дверь, вытащила Рефлектора на середину комнаты и приготовилась ждать. Сейчас, когда он… _они…_ лежали на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ей не надо было делать очередной бесплодный запрос в свою базу данных. Она и так прекрасно вспомнила ту ночь, после которой у неё начался этот сдвиг по фазе в центральном процессоре. И ей было очень интересно узнать, как будет это существо… _существа… существа ли?.._ выкручиваться из ситуации.  
Наконец один из них пошевелился. Голубка повторила свой коронный приём «хват за горло», дабы снова полюбоваться перекошенной от ужаса пластиной… этого…  
- Имя!  
- Кх-кхакое?..  
- Твоё!  
- Рефл…  
- Твоё имя, жестянка. Нет смысла притворяться. Я всё помню.  
- Окх-хуляр…  
- Итак, Окуляр… Какое у вас ко мне деловое предложение?  
Похоже было, что смена ролей, пусть и не в новинку пришельцам, не доставляет им ни малейшего удовольствия. Окуляр выглядел так… испуганно… _интересно…_  
- Я ведь всё равно узнаю…  
Молчание. Очнувшиеся копии Окуляра с вызовом смотрят с пола.  
- Что ж… В эту игру могут играть и двое.  
С глухим щелчком из наручных захватов выскочили кинжалы. Перехватив Окуляра поудобней, Голубка осторожно ввела первый кинжал в один из разъёмов, цепочкой тянущихся по спине трансформера. Покачала чуть-чуть, наслаждаясь дрожью, прошедшей по корпусу жертвы и подала слабое напряжение.  
Результат превзошёл все ожидания. Того импульса, что был для неё лёгкой щекоткой, для тщедушного механоида вдвое меньше ростом оказалось… многовато… мягко говоря. Более того, цепной реакцией прихватило и его братьев, которые сейчас вздрагивали, вцепившись друг в друга, словно пытаясь удержать на месте расползающуюся броню. Она увеличила напряжение.  
Рефлектор словно пылал в огне болезненно-сладкого удовольствия. Ему требовалось объединение, но треть его существа была в недосягаемости для остальных. Он хотел… хотел большего… и одновременно опасался того, что любопытная исследовательница может просто поджарить его ненароком. Он снова попытался перехватить контроль.  
Бесполезно.  
Голубка с интересом наблюдала за тем, как оставшаяся парочка подползает к ней, буквально примагничивается к её ногам.  
_…Хотите снова выбить мне все предохранители… Похвальное намерение… Но бессмысленное…_  
Окуляр попытался выпустить хоть пару кабелей, чтобы сбросить избыточное напряжение и взвыл, когда по тонкой проводке прошёлся второй кинжал Голубки.  
- Я могу уничтожить вас… Взломать вас так же, как вы взломали меня… И вы мне всё расскажете.  
- Нет…  
- Проверим?..  
Последним, что увидел Рефлектор перед блокировкой, было обманчиво-спокойное лицо. Последним, что запомнил – мертвенно-жёлтый взгляд.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3

Рэвэдж нетерпеливо дёрнула ухом.  
_…Что, вы так и собираетесь всю ночь сидеть?.._  
Зрелищу явно не хватало динамики. Поначалу, когда Новенькая насадила Шантажиста на кинжал, как шашлык на шампур, было интересно. И когда она слегка подровняла его кабели – тоже. А сейчас…  
Голубка полулежала в кресле, притушив оптику. Окуляр, всё ещё вздрагивая время от времени, сидел у неё на коленях. Между ними протянулась тонкая сеть микрокабелей, которые циклом ранее Голубка лично подключила к своим информационным портам. Видоискатель и Спектр устроились на полу, вцепившись в её ноги и не подавая признаков активности.  
Рэвэдж снова дёрнула ухом, потом встала, потянулась до хруста сервоприводов и спрыгнула на пол. Подошла поближе, обнюхала всю четвёрку. Взмахнула хвостом – _…нет, ну надо же!.._  
Похоже, основной экшн переместился в область программного обеспечения – битва процессоров, так сказать. Будучи сателлитом Саундвэйва, Рэвэдж была достаточно восприимчива к такого рода вещам, будучи кошкой – имела достаточно сочувствия к своей новоприобретённой коллеге, чтобы не оставлять её без присмотра. Она вернулась на исходную позицию и спокойно отключилась.

(тем временем, в астрале)  
Это только на словах звучит просто: конфликт программ, обусловленный разными годами издания и фирмами-производителями, которые, согласно лицензионному соглашению, не гарантируют совместимость их продукта с несертифицированными no-name устройствами. В действительности всё несколько напряжённей, что ли…  
Хоть Голубка и получила апгрейд аля-Кибертрон, по сути своей она осталась чисто земным механизмом. Базовая программа изначально не отличалась особой сложностью. Прибавьте к этому перегруженные блоки памяти, кучу нового оборудования, всё ещё не притёршегося к исходному, абсолютно новый вид топлива, на использование которого она не была рассчитана, и отсутствие опыта внутрипрограммного противостояния. Ничего удивительного не было в том, что, оправившись от первого шока, обусловленного скорее неожиданностью, нежели мастерством нападающей, Рефлектор с новой силой пошёл в атаку. И преуспел.

- Такая наивная красавица. Неужели ты всерьёз думала, что сможешь сломать меня?..  
- Неужели ты и правда считала себя столь ценным воином, раз решила, что моя гибель сойдёт тебе с рук?..  
- Ты действительно верила в то, что ты не безразлична Мегатрону?..

- Прекрати! Я такая же, как вы! Я сражаюсь вместе с вами…

- Ты не трансформер! И никогда им не будешь!  
- Ты – жалкая пародия на нас. Ты никогда не сравнишься с нами.  
- Тебя никогда не признают своей…

- Я нужна Мегатрону. Я не предам его.

- И ты считаешь, что этого достаточно для признания твоей исключительности?  
- Ты нужна ему, пока функционируешь…  
- Преданность не играет особой роли для лидера десептиконов… Как ты думаешь, почему Старскрим до сих пор ещё жив?..

- Он…

- Он нужен Мегатрону, пока идёт война. Пока есть необходимость в его талантах лётчика и командира ВВС.  
- Ты нужна лишь по той же причине – идёт война.  
- Но как только она закончится…

- Он не станет… Зачем ему…

- Ему не нужны конкуренты.  
- Конец войне – конец Старскриму.  
- И тебе…

- Почему?.. Я же не…

- Не конкурент, правильно… Жалкая пародия на кибертронца…  
- Ценна лишь тем, что умеет делать… Необходимость в тебе иссякнет вместе с войной.  
- Лорд Мегатрон способен подняться над противоречиями… подавить в себе неприязнь… отвращение… пока это необходимо… Но он не станет терпеть твоё существование… потом… после…

- Это не так!..

- Ты не нужна ему.  
- ТЫ ему не нужна.  
- Но ты нужна нам…

- Не-е-ет!!

- Смотри фактам в лицо.  
- До тебя никому нет дела… кроме нас…  
- Стали бы мы помогать тебе?

- Помогать?! Это сумасшествие вы называете помощью?!

- Смотри внимательней!  
- Думай!  
- Хоть раз в жизни подумай сама!

- Вы меня просто используете…

- Но мы этого не скрываем!  
- Ты нужна нам.  
- Ты – единственная, кто может помочь.

- Что вам нужно?..

- Вернуться домой.

- Я не стану…

- Станешь.  
- У тебя нет выбора.  
- Ты нужна только нам…  
_…Хватит. Она уже готова. Можно отключаться…_

Рэвэдж вернулась в онлайн, едва услыхав слабые щелчки, издаваемые отключаемыми штекерами. Вопросительно дёрнула ухом, оценивая итоги конфликта. Кажется, Новенькая проиграла. Грустно, но вполне предсказуемо – Шантажист не даром получил своё прозвище. Школа Шоквэйва даёт о себе знать…  
Вышеупомянутый Шантажист тем временем окончательно отстыковался от Голубки, приладил на место отошедшие сегменты брони и направился к выходу. На пороге неожиданно застыл, постоял немного, повернулся и взглянул на Новенькую. И что-то странное было в его взгляде, что-то настолько… чуждое… Рэвэдж не выдержала и зашипела.  
Шипение Саундвэйвовской питомицы окончательно привело Рефлектора в чувство. Синхронно показав кошке всё, что они о ней думают, трансформеры покинули отсек. Спустя пару бримов затеплилась и оптика Голубки. Она приподнялась, пошатываясь, кое-как доковыляла до перезарядной платформы и с тяжёлым вздохом опустилась на неё. Рэвэдж аккуратно подползла ей под руку и успокаивающе заурчала плёнкой.

Центральный процессор из последних сил пытался переварить поступившую информацию и, одновременно, не расплавиться при этом. Голубка ещё ни разу за своё существование не чувствовала себя настолько бесполезной… глупой…  
_…Счастье в неведении…_  
Рефлектор медленно шёл в свой отсек. День определённо был весьма… информативен.  
_…Какие эмоции… Какой наивняк… И ведь даже лгать почти не пришлось…_  
Рэвэдж недовольно заворчала, когда большие руки Новенькой неожиданно подхватили её поперёк корпуса и потянули вверх, но потом успокоилась, устроилась поудобнее и снова заурчала.  
Начинался новый день.


End file.
